Chapter: 1: Loser (GPH)
Aristris Note: sorry my friend aren't in chaprer today because we got in fight about drop fruit Chapter 1: Idiot "I will arrange a meeting with an advisor MY Tubba was seeing with advisor, but Tubba was not chicken cooping. :"NO! I am doing what I am thinking! I will not squeak until I see my lawrence!!!!!!!!!! !" "listen here you fat tub of fuck, if you want to leave this cell alive, you will cooperate. now, i will ask again, fess up to your crime or you will be executed, right here, right now." mr. yoshi is big meanie as you can seed above, he is actually a crimminyeal from rougeprot. rougeport is not a fine place, there is a bandit everywhere and the theiefs! mr. yoshi is was a punchman who is killing poeple because they do not like them... now he was teacher! SUNDEDDLY THERE WAS A WALL EXPLODION AND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE WAS A COMMENTION... a wall was thrown at a greenade whcih is like s ome kind of powerade i don't know how they make it explose???? can anyone tell me. bubba could not sea. "help" said tubba "i can not see" and then he left the groom. "waw i better get back to lunch because its' almond over!" and tubba goes back to lungs. "well that table is not good extrelly good..." tubba says while founding. tubba looked over at GROSS NERD table and white doing so, the extrmeely green scary man looked at tubba directionally into his eye... tubba's sole was peircing. tubba gulpited and look over at swaggal kids. he gulped again and go to the table... because he was a fuel! (if you don't knowwhat that mean it mean IDIOT) he gulped again and walked up to tablet... "hi!" saying tubba "i am a new strudel at the school, can i please take a sit on this table" "no" yelled scully from the bottom of his heart, and he yellowed so hard that TUBBA IS FLOWING TO THE NERD TABLE... "no" yelled tubba "knot the nerding table..." and tubba was trying to escalade gravity, BUT IT WAS NOT HAPPENING. IT WAS TOO LATE AND TUBBA SATURDAY AT NERD TABLE! "OH NO... IAM GOING TO BE COME A NERD" creamed tubba into the bandits face. "hello, sir" say a very scary dangit "are you here because you're way too pathetic of a failure, as opposited to the normal fairlures that inhabit this room" "DON'T LOCK AT ME... I AM SO EMBARARSINGED..." and tubba have a stream of tea sprintling out of his eyes... the tear is begging to flood the table and ruin every lunch. a green squid was not ok with that. he ist start to shark is fist at tubba VERY ANGRY. "well now that you're destined to die like the rest of us, i will intrude you with your new friends!" say green, putting down plaster knife which is to cut himself ves food "i am xavire the bandit and i am oregon from rougeport! i killed people or somtehing i have to go to school now" xavire started TO CRY... BLOOD... "that over there is GB, which is shortcut for Gray Bald Idiot. he doesnt talk very often because he deosn't speak engvle" gb threw a knofe at xavier. he then earthquaked tubba\s hand which made it olive slimey... and gooey... i hate squid why cant're be killed all of them?! "that over there is aaron. i thin he's a bit speckle, and he dont talk too much... but he is nnice!" aaron did not move. "hello aaron" say tubba "i am your knew friends!"" aaron did not move. "IT IS EXTMRELEY RUDE TO NOT TALK TO SOMEONE..." SHOUT TUBBA INTO AARON's EAR, WHIRLING SPIT LIKE AN ANGRY WIND!!!!! "..." say aaron, he said nothing. "please talk to me OR I WILL JUMP OFFING ROOF OUT OF NEGLATIVE..." TUBBA WAS CRYING VERY DIFFICULTY. "My name is Aaron..." say aaron, when name is aaron, "I'm not from around here... are you?" "no i am not," Say Tubba "Are you... like me?" aaron eye is flippered with jelly. "i am coming from gustly glitch" sadi tubba and his smile was blinding and a bus is crashed outside and scream "Oh..." aaron sink into chair agian "I thought... someone else..." "where ARE YOU FROM????" "Out of this world." "I DO NT CANT GET IT" tubba THE IDOT sAYS. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT, YOU BIGOTED IDIOT?!" creamed aaron "I'M NOT FROM THIS PLANET... I COME FROM ANOTHER WORLD..." "I AM ACTUALLY A HUMAN..." aaron starts being teared into shred "I WAS TRANSFORMED BY A SCARY GAME CARTRIDGE FROM A GARAGE SALE, AND..." "ok cool" saib tubba, "what are you liking to do for fun, everbody." i have like to hit curlinder with stick and puchn peoples' molar out "i like to sit in my room and ponder why the human race even tries..." say xavire as he remove knife from arm adillo meat "cool!" creamed tubba "can i come over!!!!!!!!" "no" says xavier and tubba crinkel into teared into paper "i don't like you." "You don't like anyone..." say aaron whiel putting his finger up because he is smart! "ho yaa " say xavire "ok sure you can come over to my dsisugsitng cabinet" "cabinet..." say tubba "how much is house cost?" "who is care anymore?!?" moon xavire "worth is worthless..." xnivy looke dint o the moonlight with apple in palm tree hand "why is life worth anything if you can't sell it? it's worthless"